I Didn't Want To Be A One Night Stand
by StacieK09
Summary: Karmy One Shot AU Amy and Karma fluffy fluff fluffs! :) Needed a break from The Auburn Beauty and the Beast. Hope ya'll enjoy!


One Shot Karmy

Walking in, I'm immediately hit with the intense amount of sexual appeal dripping in this place. The club scene isn't anything new to me. Every Saturday night, was the same routine.

I make my way to the bar, greeted by that same beautiful smile. "Hey cutie" The auburn greets, sliding a glass towards me, "Double Grey Goose and cranberry, with a twist of lime, just like you like." She finishes with a wink.

"You know, Karma, you should really let me make you a drink sometime. I have a full bar back at my place." I finish, taking in my bottom lip a bit. Karma has been bartending here since this place opened and I've known her since this place opened. She's a very attractive red head, beautiful hazel eye. She's the only one that hasn't fallen under my spell. Yet, that is.

"Always tempting Raudenfeld, but I know your games all too well. You put it on display every weekend." She quips teasingly. Which is true, every night I've come here I'm always leaving with someone new. She even helps me pick them out sometimes.

I let out an obviously fake sigh. "I'll just have to switch it up then. Persuade you." I finish, with a quick wink.

She leans over the counter a little, talking just above a whisper, "You couldn't handle me, Amy Raudenfeld." _Oh, please. The things I would do to you._

"We'll never know, till we try." I tease, brushing my index finger across her thumb. _Oh? Did her breath just hitch?_ I smile to myself.

Sitting back up now, She's looking me up and down, as if debating something. "I'm taking ten" she yells to the other barkeep. _This is definitely new._ I think to myself, making an excited, but sexy smile.

Noticing my smile, she rolls her head back eliciting an extremely sexy groan, "Make it fifteen." She says as she walks off towards the back exit. I follow quickly at toe.

In the back alley now, I step into her space. The stare she has is nothing I have ever seen before, but something I most definitely get used too.

Gently pushing her back, we reach the building wall. _God, she is sexy in this lighting_

I take her left thigh, lifting it as I position my leg between hers, leaning in just inches from her face; her hot breathe feels so sweet against mine.

"Amy, I want you to know this is only happening, because you've caught me during a dry spell." She finishes just above a whisper. _That's all I need_ , as I take her lips in mine. God they are nothing like I imagined, softer than any I have ever felt.

Deeping the kiss, she grabs my ass pulling my thigh into her center. She exhales a deep husky moan. Which leads me to gently pushing her head upwards, giving me access to her neckline. Trialing kisses along stopping at her pulse point, taking it into my mouth, eliciting a breath taking moan. _I've waited to damn long for this,_ I think to myself, quickly losing control.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" she growls into my ear.

Fighting the chills I receive from that tone, I slide my hand up the bare of her back. Scraping my nails on the way back down, involuntarily arching her front into me. I capture her lips again, running my tongue against her bottom lip, granting me access I kiss her passionately, slowly taking my time tasting her. _And man does she taste good. She tastes like peaches,_ I think.

Grabbing my waistband, I can tell she's becoming very impatient. _As much as I want to take her right here and now, I couldn't do this in the back of an alley._

Picking her up, she groans into my mouth, as she wraps her legs around me. "Amy." She whines.

My SUV is just around the corner, if I could just make it there without completely losing my shit.

Stopping along the way on random car hoods, we finally make it to my jeep. I frantically fight my pockets for the correct button to my car, setting off the panic button in the process. _Shit!_ She lets out an intoxicating laugh at that. "I thought you were good with you hands Raudenfeld?" she taunts. _Oh, it's so on!_

Pushing her back, I hold her up against the door with my left leg, as I reach into my pocket _finally_ hitting the correct button.

Letting out a satisfied growl, I pick her back up, pulling open the back driver's side door. Stopping just before the entrance. She looks at me with a confused irritated expression. I take her in, under the moon lit sky. "You really are beautiful, Karma." I whisper genuinely. She returns the sentiment with a slow, longing kiss.

Setting her down on my back seat, I gently push her in, crawling on top of her. _Yes, we closed the door._

She takes my lips in hers, grabbing at the back of my neck, I'm sure leaving red lines along the way.

Setting her up, I pull her shirt over her head, exposing her bare, tone abdomen, and black lace bra. I inhale deeply at the sight. "See something you like?" she taunts.

"Since the day this place opened." I respond, catching her lips again, I gently laying her back down.

Still straddling her, I move my lips to down to her neck, nipping at her collar bone, brushing my teeth against the soft skin of her chest, earning a heavenly gasp.

Trailing my fingers down her stomach, I reach begin to miserably fumble with her belt, tugging and begging for it to be off. Finally accomplishing my goal I start to remove said belt, just as she pushes me back. "This needs to go," she whines tugging at my button up.

"Remove it then" I whisper. She happily obliged, pushing up till we were both sitting facing each other. She begins undoing each button at an agonizing slow pace, her teasing intentions clear by the smirk on her face. Half way unbuttoning, she lunges at me placing a hard love bit against the top of my breast.

" _Fuck!"_ I cry. She's pushing me back now climbing on top of me. _Oh no mam!_ I think, trying to regain control, she quickly shuts me down as she rips the rest of my shirt open. Pulling my bra down far enough to expose my hard nipples.

"Who's teasing now?" I ask, half begging for her to take me right now. She just smiles.

I need some bit of control back, so I lean up, unclasping her bra in one swift motion, I then take her left breast into my mouth. "Fuck yes." She whined. Wrapping one hand around my head, and the other behind my back, I take my chance; flipping us over she's become this panting mess. "Amy, I can't take it. Please Amy." She continues whining.

"Please what, Ashcroft?" I tease. Fighting to gain control of my hands she miserably fails.

"Damn it Amy. Fuck me! Please!" she begged, that as all I wanted to hear.

Quickly unbuttoning her shorts, I yank them down panties in toe, till I reach her ankles. Looking back my breath hitches as I take in the sight of her perfect cunt.

Teasing just outside of her folds, she squirms beneath me. "Amy, Please! Damn it."

Placing my index and middle finger together, I slide into her slick heat, eliciting a deep husky moan. Lunging forward I capture her lips, feverishly kissing her as I continue to trust my fingers against her. Using my hips to gain further depth, she digs her nails into my back. _Oh, Fuck.._ I cry, closing my eyes.

When I open them, her eyes meet mine, full of desire. Moving one of her hands, she pushes past my waistband easily sliding into home base. "Jesus, Amy, excited much?" she taunts. I can't help the low moan that escapes my mouth. This combination is disastrous.

Falling into this smooth rhythmic motion, I can feel her getting closer. "I feel you, Karma. Let it out baby." I whisper in her ear.

That seems to be all she needs, as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers.

The sound that follows pushes me over the edge. Our eyes meeting, we both ride through the waves of ecstasy, both shuddering into each thrust.

Several moments later, our orgasm finally subsides. Our panting has not, however. Pulling one last shudder as she slides her fingers out.

"God… Karma…" I say in between breaths. "I have… never… in my life… experience and.. orgasm like that." I finish, shaking at the thought.

"No kidding! I can't believe I've been missing out on this." She laughs.

Finding some strength to lean up, I stare into her hazel eyes. _It's unbelievable how beautiful she is._

"Karma?" I whisper.

"Yes, Amy?"

"I have something to admit." I say cautiously. She just nods for me to go on.

"You know how every night I'd come in, and you would help me find someone to take home?"

"Yes?" she asks with a confused look

Letting out a sigh, "I never actually, ended up going home with any of them.We wouldn't even make it to my jeep. Every time I left with someone, I always wish it was you. Karma, I hope I don't over step my boundaries here, but I've been in love with you since the first day this place opened. I never would of imagined having a moment like this with you, and I don't regret it. You're perfect Karma, and beautiful, and kind, and just all around amaz-" She didn't let me finish, as she captured my lips in a heated, yet passionate kiss. This kiss was different than when we started. It felt more, wanting, and needing.

Breaking for air, she finally speaks, "Honestly, I've felt the same way for a long time. I just didn't want to be a one night stand. So I pretended not to have any interest in you, which only made me want you more, and I guess made you fight me at it more." She ends with a smile. _God that smile, I could stare at it for days._

"Since were being honest, and upfront. I think it's been longer than 15 minuets." I tease.

"Yeah? I can't seem to bring myself to care. Not when this right here feels so good," she says as she pulls me into an embrace. I can't help the smile that forms across my face.

"Karma? Would you like to go on a date with me?" I ask, breaking the silence.

The smile I feel against my chest tells me all I need to know, "After tonight? How could I possibly say no?"

I never thought in a million years I'd get the girl of my dreams. Karma Ashcroft, my Auburn Beauty.

***Needed a little Karmy in my life, and a breather from my other series. Hope ya'll enjoyed!***


End file.
